Even Meet With You, I Fall in Love
by minmi arakida
Summary: 'Eunhyuk' batinku/"Gwaenchanayo oppa. Ah iya, oppa kenalkan dia Lee Donghae, temanku waktu senior high school. Dan Donghae-sshi, kenalkan dia Kim Jong Woon, tunanganku"/Donghae, Eunhyuk (GS), JongWoon/OS


Ini first fanfict yang aku buat. Ga tau bagus apa engga hehe, jadi mianhaeyo kalo masih banyak typo disana sini. Terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 – Kimi Ni Au Tabi Koi Wo Suru. Hope you like it. Happy reading and enjoy it guys^^

~Even Meet You, I'll Fall in Love~

'Eunhyuk' batinku kaget. Masih secantik dan semanis dulu. God, gadis pujaanku yang manis duduk disebelahku. Tolong jangan biarkan dia mendengar detak jantungku Tuhan.

Aku sangat ingat, dulu rambutnya pendek, hanya sebatas bahu, namun itu tetap membuatnya manis. Dia sangat bersinar diantara yeoja-yeoja di sekolah ini. Entah karena dia yang memiliki prestasi yang memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dibidang akademik maupun non akademik. Atau mungkin karena parasnya yang cantik dan manis yang selalu memancarkan aura positif. Atau mungkin juga karena dia yang mudah bergaul dan terkesan friendly ditambah dengan gummy smilenya yang membutnya tambah terlihat ramah, dan membuat orang yang melihatnya terpesona. Aku tak tahu, tapi yang pasti dia selalu bersinar di hatiku.

Sekarang, di reuni ini, dia terlihat berkali lipat lebih cantik dan manis dengan gaun yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya, dan membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai menutupi punggung mulusnya, ditambah dengan hiasan rambut yang sederhana namun terkesan elegan yang menghiasi rambutnya, menambah kesan anggun dalam dirinya. Ternyata ia masih tetap dan selalu bersinar sampai saat ini. Bahkan sinarnya semakin bertambah. Terbukti dari pandangan setiap namja yang tertuju padanya. Sama seperti dulu saat di senior high school.

Ah ternyata aku kembali jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada gadis bermarga Lee ini. Sama saat aku pertama melihatnya dulu. Aku kira aku sudah dapat melupakannya, ternyata tidak.

"Annyeonghaseyo" dia menyapaku sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya. 'Oh God, jangan biarkan aku terliaht bodoh didepannya' ucapku dalam hati.

"Ah.. A-annyeonghaseyo" balasku sedikit gugup sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikku yang mungkin saja dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku.

"Ah kau Lee Donghae kan?" tanyanya padaku

"Ah nde Eunhyuk-sshi" jawabku

"Ternyata apa yang temanku katakan benar ya" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Memang apa yang temanmu katakan Eunhyuk-sshi?" tanyaku penasaran

"Dia bilang kau sangat tampan. Dan yeah, aku setuju dengannya" jawabnya sambil terkekeh

"Jjeongmalyo? Ah gomawoyo atas pujiannya Eunhyuk-sshi" balasku sambil sedikit tersipu. Dia bilang aku tampan? Semoga kali ini aku bisa mendapatkannya.

Cukup lama kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol berdua. Entah kami membicarakan apa. Aku mereasa sangat nyaman berada didekatnya, dan kurasa ia juga sama denganku. Yang pasti, malam ini aku sangat bahagia. Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih memberikan ku hidup sampai saat ini sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satu malaikatnya. Entah kami yang terlalu terlarut dalam pembicaraan ini atau apa, aku tak menyadari jika orang-orang di sini hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja.

Saat aku ingin mengajaknya pulang, ada seorang namja mengahampirinya, memeluknya, dan… mencium keningnya.

Deg

Seketik aku merasakan sakit dibagian dadaku melihat kejadian tadi.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Mianhaeyo oppa telat menjemputmu chagi" kata namja tersebut

"Gwaenchanayo oppa. Ah iya, oppa kenalkan dia Lee Donghae, temanku waktu di senior high Donghae-sshi, dia Kim Jong Woon, tunanganku" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lee Donghae" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk berkenalan

"Kim Jong Woon" balasnya sambil menjabat tanganku

"Kajja kita pulng chagi, aku tak ingin membuat eommamu khawatir. Ah gomawoyo Donghae-sshi telah menemani Eunhyuk tadi" katanya padaku setelah berbicara pada Eunhyuk

"Cheonmaneyo Jong Woonn-sshi" balasku sambil tersenyum –miris-

"Nde oppa. Donghae-sshi, aku pulng dulu ne. Annyeong" katanya sambil tersenyum manis .

"Nde hati-ati dijalan Eunhyuk-sshi, Jong Woon-sshi" kataku sambil mencoba membalasnya tersenyum meskipun –sangat- sulit. "Nde. Annyeong Donghae-sshi" balas Jong Woon

Setelahnya, mereka pergi. Meninggalkanku dengan hati yang hancur. Tunangan? Hah mungkin aku kalah cepat dan terlalu lama membiarkannya sendiri hingga sekarang dia sudah bertunangan. Atau mungkin memang aku yang tidak punya keberanian dari dulu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku? Entah. Aku bingung. Dan yeah… ku akui senyumnya tadi, manis, sangat manis sekali, lebih mnanis dari biasanya. Aku bersyukur karena dia menunjukkan senyum termnisnya untukku. Tapi melihat dia tersenyum manis seperti itu dengan bukan aku yang menjadi pendampingya. Membuat hatiku sakit. Dan tadi, apa katanya? Teman? Yah mungkin sampai kapanpun aku hanya akan menjadi temannya. Selalu. Ya selalu teman.

END

Home, 130707


End file.
